


Walls Have Ears

by whitesail



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Andriods fucking their cops, Be careful i dont know what im doing, Bottom Gavin Reed, Bottom Hank, Love them all, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Connor, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Translation, and u all, yes i just want to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesail/pseuds/whitesail
Summary: There are two connected offices in DPD, and the two RK Andriods aren't going to just let it go.Connor: My uniform is totally ruined.Hank: SO AM I





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a translation of my previous work 《隔墙有耳》. So clearly English is not my mother tongue and that's to say my English is REALLY poor. I tried my best but I believe there are still like, millions of mistakes or so. PLZ tell me if anything is wrong!!!
> 
> I posted this nonsense because we definitely need more Hank bottom! Perhaps I'll try to translate more of my works but translating is exhausting work, especially when u r using a languange u dont really know. (Thumbs up for all those translaters!) My English teacher's gonna punch me to death for this crap. 
> 
> It seems that this fic is kinda too long so I split it into several chapters. Why on earth am I able to pour out so much random ramblings on PWP while it is so difficult to squeeze out a single 800-word essay.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you'll enjoy XD

（The original work of mine click here [《隔墙有耳》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587493)  ）

 

\--------

**12:49:08 p.m.**

 

Gavin was pushed firmly into this weird office and got his waist locked by one strong arm as he stumbled. The office door clicked shut. Gavin tried to curse in his daily manners, but someone behind him used a right hand to effortlessly cover his mouth, the other hand lifting the lower hem of his clothes and sliding into his shirt, fingers drawing itchy circles on the side of his waist. Detective Reed could only greet loudly in his mind Kamski the motherfucker and damned Cyberlife, plus Captain Fowler, who never used his big shining head when assigning partners.

From this fixed perspective, Gavin could only stare at the other door in this office - fuck, what's with two doors in one office? To increase the chance of being discovered when having secret sex?

"Detective Reed, I suggest you remain silent." his partner whispered in his ear, "It seems that I have forgotten to lock the door."

"Fucking Android." Gavin spitted out a muffled curse.

The RK900 did not appear to be offended. He simply wandered his left hand across Gavin's body, slowly and arousing, as if enjoying the heat. Gavin felt his lunch turned to wine and fire in his stomach. His cheeks were burning hot.

The hand began to grope upward, counting off Gavin's ribs at a torturous pace. Gavin gasped and leaned back uncontrollably. Hot breath from his nose blew on Nines’ right hand (still covering his mouth) and returned to burn the tip of his nose. He and Nines hadn’t had sex for a while. They had been bogged down by a case some time ago, and thanks to God Nines didn't mention "exercise decompression" when he was in a bad mood and fretful and ready to explode at any time. There was, after all, a little bit survival instinct in these bastards.

Nines pinched his nipples and rubbed them skillfully. Gavin's breath choked in his throat. He shivered at the electric sting. He could guarantee, with his precious hoodie, that this damned Andriod had undoubtedly, definitely, absolutely studied shit on some crappy website, or that Cyberlife had a fucking freaky taste for highly advanced police investigator Andriods with sex modules that should be put on Eden Club’s NO.1 sex partner.

Actually Gavin had nothing to complain about.

He pulled away the hand covering his mouth, lifted his arm and pressed the fucking-taller-than-him Andriod into an eager kiss. Bowing obediently, Nines allowed his right hand to join the left. Gavin let out a groan. Gasps fell between their entangled lips, mixing with the sticky sound of water.

Okay, Gavin had to admit that he kind of liked this plastic asshole.

"Are you gonna fucking do it or not?" Gavin turned awkwardly around in Nines’ embrace, hands tugging at the collar of his uniform.

The corner of Nines’ mouth twitched upward. Amused. He stepped slowly forward, walking Gavin back bit by bit to the opposite door, which led to God knows where. The Andriod stared down at him with those grey eyes.

"You're in a hurry, detective."

Grey eyes were supposed to be cold, but Gavin only saw softness.

"Are you broken or something? You Andriods have erectile problems too? I’m not gonna pay for your maintenance, by the way." snorted Gavin. He was just talking nonsense. He could already feel something inside Nines’ pants pressing hard against him. But the plastic bastard who had pushed him against the door was eerily calm. Nines dropped his head and kissed Gavin, forcing his knee between Gavin's legs, hands on his waist. Compared to before, he was now taking a hopelessly slow pace like a fucking old man.

This was driving Gavin crazy.

"Patience, detective. I will satisfy you."

Gavin cursed again. Nines was waiting, and he didn't know what he was waiting for. It gave him a bad feeling.

RK900 unbuckled Gavin's belt twice as slowly, tugged his pants down and reached across his underpants to touch his half-hard dick. Gavin pressed forward uncontrollably, but the Andriod pushed him back on the door, causing a slight clang.

"Fuck you --"

"No problem, detective. Just be patient.”

Nines didn't give Gavin another chance to pour out curses and swears. He crouched down, peeled Gavin's black shorts down in slow motion and got a hold of his erection. Gavin spared a glance at this breathtaking scene - Nines, half on his knees, ruddy wet lips pressed against his penis, his face businesslike, as if he was merely gathering evidence at a crime scene.

The Andriod stuck out his tongue and gave him a tentative lick.

"Fuck!" Gavin jerked and banged the back of his head on the door. "Can’t you stop doing that! I’m not a fucking lollipop - "

Nines grunted a little, a long "hummm" pitching up at the end. His grey eyes looked down at what he was holding, then up again, catching Gavin's eyes. He twitched the corners of his mouth.

Damn it, Gavin thought, you should never have allowed Connor to teach him to smile.

"Tell me, my detective." the plastic asshole whispered - Jesus Christ he got too damn sexy when his voice came down - "Tell me what you want."

Gavin closed his eyes. Fingers were rubbing the bottom of his dick, sliding across the whole length every now and then and circling around the top. "Speak less nonsense! "He hissed. "...please."

He heard Nines chuckle (kinda cute), then his cock was wrapped in a warm moist mouth, rough tongue against delicate skin. Gavin tried not to think about what else he had done with that fucking tongue - in fact, he found that he doesn’t really mind. He was now just a puddle of mud stuck to the door, red and wet, panting like a bellows. He couldn't help but stretch his hand down and mess with Nines’ neatly groomed hair.

He wasn’t in this intoxicated mood for long. The Andriod raised his head and his cock slid out Nines’ lips with a pop, curling eagerly to his belly. The plastic asshole carefully licked it again, leaving Gavin to shake from head to toe like being turned on vibration mode.

"I think it's time for the main dish. What do you think, Detective Reed? ”

Gavin hauled him up and answered with a hasty kiss. Nines hummed with satisfaction, clasped his hands around Gavin's waist and with a swift movement lifted him up against the door. The detective nervously looped his legs around the Android's waist.

"Damn, you're not gonna fuck me like this, are you?"

Nines took out a bottle of lubricant from nowhere and began to squeeze sticky liquid on the fingers of his right hand. He raised one eyebrow. "Why not?"

Gavin opened his mouth only to find he had nothing to say, so he swore.

The target who was greeted by profanities blinked his grey eyes playfully and pulled the detective's shorts down again to reveal his entrance.

Gavin gasped as the first finger squeezed in. He had almost forgotten what it felt like. Nines frowned slightly, as if he was analysing a crime scene. Except his messy hair, this bastard was still in good shape - clean, calm and graceful and all that. It was impossible to tell that one of his fingers was poking in the ass of a disheveled detective Reed.

To be honest, it was far too erotic.

It took Nines a while to add the second finger. Gavin closed his eyes, back against the door, forehead against Nines’ shoulders, inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling. His shameless ass remembered what this was all about and began to work his muscles soft and produce sticky fluid. A third finger. It was a little uncomfortable, but he could take it. Gavin shuddered, hoping Nines would find his prostate quickly.

The Andriod seemed to be smiling a bit, massaging his waist slowly and gently biting his earlobe. Wet lips printed on his neck, followed by a hot tongue, tracing his carotid artery.

"Don't you dare leave any mark." Gavin muttered.

Nines made a noncommittal hum. Then he opened his mouth and bit.

" _Fuck_!" The detective who had been nibbled jerked up, his arms locked around the bastard's neck in front of him. "Are you fucking deaf? "

The Android sucked hard - would definitely leave a red mark - and looked up, a victorious smile on his lips. "You like this, I know."

The detective gritted his teeth in frustration and muttered curses under his breath. Then Nines found that sweet spot. Without hesitation, he pressed.

Gavin jerked again and gasped.

"Feels good?” The plastic bastard asked deliberately, "I've detected an increase in your heart rate and body temperature. Your muscles... "

"If you don't shut up now, I'm gonna punch you, tin can." spitted Gavin. But of course, in his present state...

The Andriod shut up knowingly by kissing him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**13:02:34 p.m.**

"Hey hey hey Connor!”  
  
Hank raised his hands feebly to fight back, but the RK800, an arm gently and unmistakably looping around his lower back, dragged him to the office and carefully locked the door.  
  
"Well, there's another one...” Hank tried to hurry across the room, but Connor clapped his hands on his waist and pulled him back.  
  
"Whoa Connor, calm down! I’m not gonna do it in a place like this!" He lowered his voice, glancing worriedly behind him at the unlocked door.  
  
Connor stared at him with those damn brown eyes, just like a huge tame dog, but Hank only felt a little panicked.  
  
"But, Lieutenant, I need you." Said the negotiator Andriod innocently (as if!), unbuckling his belt with ease.  
  
Hank quickly grabbed his hand to stop him and glared. "Connor, are you malfunctioning or what?"  
  
"No, Lieutenant. I now have the right to do what I want to do."  
  
A hand made its way to Hank's soft stomach and kneaded it maliciously. Hank stepped back, but Connor followed forward until Hank's back was against the door. There were now two hands swimming over him, touching him with a deliberate lightness of feather, sending tickles under his skin. Hank tried to open his mouth to complain, but the observant Andriod saw his chance and pressed their lips together. The tip of his tongue pried open Hank’s teeth, slid cleanly into his mouth and began to tangle with his tongue.  
  
Hank had no choice but to kiss back. Unfortunately, Androids didn't need to breathe, so Hank, looking for a chance to escape, found himself at risk of passing out.  
  
Connor pulled away for a second. Hank inhaled sharply, trying to catch his breath. He could feel himself being stared at by those happy puppy eyes. He had the urge to curse. But before he could spit out a dirty word, his good partner pressed closer and dragged him into another French kiss.  
  
Connor's kissing skills, to be honest, 99% could be called “pretty good” as an Andriod, as long as Hank ignored the 1% - that tongue was always licking around damn places. Hank liked the feel of his lips: soft, warm, wet, like a real person.  
  
But of course, his good boy Connor definitely was a real person, and nobody was gonna argue with him about that.  
  
Hank's hands which were pushing against Connor's chest slowly turned into grabbing his clothes and even pulling him closer, creating more body contact. Connor grunted pleasantly, smiling between kisses, his hands lifting Hank's clothes all the way up to his chest.  
  
When his nipples were exposed to the cool air Hank was sober for a moment, but that moment was quickly lost as the tip of Connor's tongue fell on his chest. The omnipotent Andriod bit on one side and tugged the other with one hand, brown eyes slightly closed, intently sucking and rubbing. Hank raised his head and gasped, clenching his teeth to keep from groaning - for God’s sake, the door he was leaning against was still unlocked. Should anyone see what Lieutenant Anderson and his Andriod partner was doing during their lunch break, he was never gonna be able to set foot in DPD again. Fowler's contorted face appeared in Hank's mind. He let out a chuckle.  
  
\- that was followed by an uncontrollable "ugh!". Hank pressed his lips together and glared down at Connor, who had just taken a bite.  
  
"Lieutenant, you're not paying attention." Connor accused, seemingly offended. His hands were moving and slipping into Hank's pants. Hank was startled. He reached down and tried to grab the mischievous hand, but Connor kissed him again and drained all his resistance.  
  
"Fucking android...” Hank cursed with difficulty.  
  
"Fucking Anderson." Connor responded with a smile, "and it's _your_ Andriod."  
  
Hank felt his face burn. When the hell did this prick learn to flirt? Do negotiator Andriods have this function?  
  
Fuck you, Cyberlife.  
  
Connor grabbed Hank's already hard dick and freed it from his shorts. Hank gave up and squeezed his eyes shut, but Connor left him, stepped back and began to unbutton his pants.  
  
"Connor, what the... Oh. No, damn it! No! Don't you even think about it!"  
  
The RK800 raised his eyebrows and stared at him with innocent brown eyes, blinking. Hank bet he smiled.  
  
"Please, Lieutenant, on your knees."  
  
Hank felt heat rushing through his body. This goddamn android was always so calm, and at the same time so damn cute, and so damn dirty.  
  
It's erotic.  
  
Connor waited patiently, trousers half undone, right hand holding his artificial dick in a loose grip. The component looked real (and perfectly functional, damn, Hank had experience). A silent invitation.  
  
Hank swallowed a curse and slowly fell to his knees.  
  
He reached out a little nervously to replace Connor's right hand, opened his mouth hesitantly and wrapped his lips around the top. Connor's hands fell on his head, pestering his hair, soothing gently.  
  
Deviants were as perceptible as humans, Connor told him, sexual pleasure included.  
  
Thanks to that, or Hank would have felt even weirder about making love to an Andriod, as if their sole purpose was to simply make him happy. Hank had always insisted that sex should be a reciprocal thing, and that both parties had enough right to enjoy pleasure. Connor liked this idea very much.  
  
Hank swallowed a little deeper. Connor's size prevented him from fully wrapping him in his mouth, so he put his hand around the bottom and stroked. He sucked on Connor’s dick carefully, circling it with his tongue and paying attention to hiding his teeth. His drool, too much to swallow, left Connor glistening, and some drizzled down the corner of his mouth into his beard and down his neck.  
  
Connor was gasping, making small moans and groans. It gave Hank a sense of accomplishment. He sped up a bit and felt Connor's fingers tighten in his hair.  
  
"Shit." Connor gasped. If those DPD guys knew that Connor had learned to swear, Hank would not had a chance to escape. In Tina's words: Hank, you're a gangster that adopted a choirboy.  
  
Guess what, a choirboy won't let you get down on your knees and blow him.  
  
"Enough, Hank. That’s enough." Connor pulled his hair slightly and retreated from his mouth. His face flushed a thin blue (actually Andriods could simulate blushing, but Hank only needed a real Connor, no matter how strange it seemed), brown eyes bright. His LED turned yellow then flashed red for a second.  
  
"I think we can officially start." 

 

**13:21:37 p.m.**

"Fuck..."  
  
Nines admired Gavin’s flushed cheeks and red marks on his neck, his drool-wetted chin and sparse stubble. His human was getting into the mood. His face was covered with physical tears, arms looping around Nines’ neck. He was holding the detective’s legs, dick wrapped in a warm, moist hole.  
  
"Is it fun?” Nines questioned.  
  
Gavin seemed to have no energy to answer. Keeping himself in the air against the door might had used up all his strength.  
  
He lifted Gavin upward and let gravity pull him down again, guiding the sweet spot to his cock. Gavin shuddered and sobbed.  
  
The Andriod leaned over and kissed the detective's sweaty forehead, thrusting up, up, up, and up, hitting his prostate with precise calculations. Gavin's irrepressible gasps and moans fell in his ears like music from heaven.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling with every passing moment the regular contraction of Gavin's softness around his cock, the pleasure of intimacy and friction. Nines had to admit that having sex felt better than he had thought - so much better. His system was constantly sending error alarms, but there was also a strange electric tingle of pleasure, creeping down his penis into his groin and radiating throughout his body. It made him feel alive.  
  
Not to mention that he was having sex with detective Reed.  
  
Gavin was still groaning and gasping between him and the door, his collar stained a darker color with sweat. His clear green eyes were now misty and heavy-lidded, eyebrows slightly drawn together. His face flushed, his lips pressed and parted from time to time to reveal those canine teeth he loved.  
  
After all, Detective Reed was, in human terms, smoking hot. His temper was hot as well, but Nines was not scared. He had plenty of ways to handling Gavin.  
  
He was more than glad that he was an advanced RK900 police investigator Andriod.  
  
"Gavin." He whispered in his partner's ear without stopping his movement.  
  
The man opened his eyes, trying hard to keep his balance, teeth clenched. "What, plastic?"  
  
Nines slowed down and eventually stopped. He knew exactly how Gavin felt right now. According to his real-time monitoring, Gavin cursed five times in ten seconds, his muscles were tense, his belly tightened, and he himself had indeed hit his prostate precisely multiple times. The conclusion was clear. Gavin should be feeling hot and wet right now, pleasure piling up high enough but just short for reaching climax. Sure enough, Gavin began to wriggle impatiently and grind down on Nines’ dick in an attempt to get the sensation he was looking for. Nines hid a smile. After making sure Gavin was hanging tight on him, he pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and deftly tied the base of Gavin's cock.  
  
"What the f-!”  
  
The RK900 put one hand over Gavin's mouth, and with a silent gesture he whispered, "Detective Reed, please listen more carefully. The door is not as soundproof as the wall."  
  
Gavin quieted down.  
  
From the other side of the door came a voice that was lowered and muffled.  
  
_"Connor - fuck - Connor!”_  
  
_"Please put up with it for a while, Lieutenant. It always hurts a little."_  
  
_"Damn it! Why do you fuckin ' - ugh! - have lubricant - fuck! - with you?”_  
  
_"It is necessary, Lieutenant. I don’t want to hurt you."_  
  
_"You know that’s - fuck - that’s not what I’m talking about!"_  
  
The ensuing curses became a series of hums and moans. Nines decided that the RK800 had started to enjoy the main dish.  
  
He turned to stare down at his own human. Gavin's inner passage tightened considerably the very moment he heard the voice. Nines had to clench his teeth to prevent a groan from escaping his lips. Gavin's eyes were wide open and full of shock. Nines hurriedly thrust a few times to keep him from losing his mood.  
  
"Fuck you, plastic -! What the hell was this about?"  
  
"As an RK800 model, it's normal that Connor have the same mindset as I."  
  
Without waiting for a response that was most likely to be some dirty f word, Nines chose to shut down Gavin's language system. He grabbed Gavin's legs to keep them wide open, pressed him against the door and began to thrust into his body with unprecedented speed and strength. Gavin inhaled sharply and choked, eyes rolling back, breath stuck in his throat for a little bit too long. Broken groans and curses spilled out from his trembling lips, but he had to keep his voice down. The fear of being noticed made him all the more tense. His inner passage wrapped around Nines tighter as well, which made it difficult for him to move, but the friction was more intense nonetheless. Nines narrowed his eyes in satisfaction. His fingers almost left bruises on Gavin’s inner thigh. It wasn’t long before Gavin was fucked nearly unconscious again. He could only push against the door as hard as he could to not make crashing sounds.  
  
Sticky liquid was squeezed out from where the two were linked. The transparent fluid was pulled into threads, then dripped on the ground, melting into dark stains. Gavin's cock was spilling precum all over his muscled belly with every intent thrust.  
  
"Think about it, detective Reed. While I’m here fucking you, my previous model is making love to Lieutenant Anderson on the other side of the door."  
  
Gavin shivered visibly.  
  
"Fuck... Fuck... Damn it... You plastic asshole... " Gavin gasped, pleasure too great to make a complete sentence.  
  
“Are you all right, detective Reed?”  
  
Gavin reached out to tug at the cloth, but Nines easily stopped him.  
  
"Want me to help?”  
  
"Motherfucker... "  
  
"Detective?” Nines lowered his voice into a warning tone.  
  
Gavin opened his misty eyes, gaze out of focus. He was having difficulty swallowing all his drool.  
  
"I can help." Nines offered again.  
  
Gavin was silent for a moment, leaning against the door trying to hold his weight. A strand of loosed hair was wet with sweat, sticking softly on his reddened forehead.  
  
Nines waited patiently.  
  
Gavin held up his hands from the door. He looped his arms around RK900's neck. He tightened his legs and moved in closer to his partner.  
  
"I love you, asshole.”


	3. Chapter 3

**13:36:28 p.m.**

Connor's uniform was spread on the ground in front of the door.  
  
Hank knelt on Connor's uniform.  
  
The distance between Connor and Hank is negative.  
  
The nape of Hank’s neck was slightly softer than it should. His grey hair fell loose, no longer covering the spot. If you looked closely, there were actually tooth marks.  
  
Connor leaned over and licked with his tongue.  
  
"Damn, Connor!"  
  
The Andriod was unimpressed. He licked and gnawed like a large dog and watched with satisfaction as red marks were printed on the pale skin.  
  
Hank's curses were torn apart. Got mixed up with the sticky sound of water and little groans. The sound of bodies clapping together was a little too crisp.  
  
Connor felt Hank's soft stomach and kneaded a few handfuls. Usually humans admired their lovers for their tall, muscular physique, but Connor liked a soft Hank so much more. Hank was very comfortable and felt safe to hold.  
  
"Connor.” Hank gasped, twisting his head around. Connor bent his head and gave him a tender kiss.  
  
“Yes, Hank.”  
  
Connor reached out to touch Hank's dick. He rubbed and stroke skillfully, feeling Hank's uncontrollable trembles and the sudden tighten of his inside. Hank's upper body had crumpled on top of his uniform, only to be supported from waist down. He buried his face in folded arms, one hand messing with the uniform. His ears were red.  
  
Connor could not help but bend his head and kiss all the way down from Hank’s neck to his back, watching red hickeys emerge and fade. He traced his fingertips along some of Hank's old scars. He could tell precisely the whens, wheres and whys. The fact that they were there somehow always scared Connor, because it was possible - it was much too possible that one of the scars could have just taken Hank away forever. _His_ Hank. Away from _him_.  
  
No one was going to take away _his_ Hank. Hank Anderson was his elder, his mentor, his friend, his partner - his _lover_.  
  
Connor had said that he could be anything Hank wanted, and now Connor knew exactly what Hank wanted him to be.  
  
The Lieutenant’s characteristic smell (alcohol, sweat and a hint of leather) filled him. He turned off his analyse programs, immersing himself in the comfort of an embrace.  
  
He felt "love".  
  
Hank's muscles tensed and his cock twitched in Connor's grip. He tightened his fingers just in time.  
  
"Damn - Con - !"  
  
Connor interrupted him with another thrust. "Lieutenant, please listen carefully. I believe my hearing unit has picked up sound signals."  
  
Hank muttered a curse, shuddered and held his breath.  
  
Then Connor felt his body stiffened and his inner passage clenched.  
  
_"Fuck... Fuck... Damn it... You plastic asshole... "_  
  
Of course, that could only be detective Reed and Nines.  
  
Connor kept his kneeling posture, deadpan and curious to observe Hank's reaction.  
  
_“Are you all right, detective Reed?”_  
  
Hank's blue eyes widened and his heart rate rose. No doubt he recognized Nines’ and detective Reed's voices.  
  
_"Want me to help?”_  
  
_"Motherfucker... "_  
  
Connor started to move in and out quietly. Hank quickly covered his mouth with one hand to keep himself from swearing aloud.  
  
"Connor! What the hell is this about?" Hank whispered, being choked by whimpers from time to time.  
  
"It's normal for me to have the same line of thought as my advanced model." Connor replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Hank’s hand shot back trying to hold the hand on his waist still, but his grip was weak. "Damn it, Connor, wait -! Don't, don't move!”  
  
The disobedient RK800 was surprised to find that Hank's face could flush even redder. Human’s shame was a wonderful thing. He surreptitiously made a note in his memory for latter study.  
  
"I suggest you keep your voice down, Lieutenant. The sound insulation is not good here." Connor said.  
  
A cry was forced out by Connor’s sudden thrust. Physical tears ran down Hank’s nose and dripped on the uniform.  
  
"Connor... Let go... Let go!"  
  
Connor ground into Hank's sweet spot precisely, feeling excited for he was able to give him pleasure. Hank's body heat spread throughout his body. He could almost feel a heart beating in his chest, pumping warmth into every part of him.  
  
"Hank. Hank." he murmured.  
  
He looped his arms around the human’s waist, pressed against his back and sucked greedily at every ounce of warmth.  
  
"... Connor... "He heard his name spoken under ragged breath.  
  
He was suddenly reminded of a movie released in 2017 that he once played backstage while waiting for Hank. The movie was called Call Me by Your Name.  
  
The association was extremely illogical, but he liked it all the same. 

**13:45:57 p.m**

Gavin felt the fabric restraining him was gone. With his arms around Nines’ neck, he could feel nothing but the white-hot pleasure rushing from his cock to the top of his head.  
  
Hank felt the hand restraining his was gone. Clutching at Connor's uniform for dear life, he could feel nothing but the electric pleasure sparkling all the way up his spine and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Gavin came with his face buried in Nines’ neck, fingers digging into the Andriod’s back.  
  
Hank came with "Connor !" on his lips, clenching too tight on the uniform that his knuckles turned white.

**13:46:48 p.m.**

Nines’ LED swirled yellow then red as he held a limp Gavin up against the door and poured artificial semen into his detective.  
  
Connor's LED flashed red as he gripped Hank's waist and poured artificial semen into his Lieutenant.  
  
Gavin could hear low moans and a faint "Hank !", coming from behind the door he was leaning against.  
  
Hank could hear subdued sobs and a hoarse “Gavin.” coming from behind the door he was facing.

**13:57:19 p.m**

The door to office 143 opened. An Andriod walked out with a sleeping detective in his arms, gently closing the door.  
  
The door to office 144 opened. An Andriod walked out supporting a sleepy Lieutenant, quietly locking the door.

**13:57:25 p.m**

Connor met Nines’ eyes.  
  
Connor blinked.  
  
Nines smiled in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines & Connor: Mission successful
> 
>  
> 
> (doing all the edits successfully ends me before i die of catching a cold. winter is coming and remember to look after urself, cuz catching a cold is TOTALLY not fun)


End file.
